


Days Of Her

by OXIGENIUSHIPSTER31



Category: Anthony Padilla - Fandom, Kristen Smith, Smosh
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OXIGENIUSHIPSTER31/pseuds/OXIGENIUSHIPSTER31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The chilling tale that will consume generations. Inspired by true events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Of Her

### Tuesday 31st May, 2026

As I look over the vistas of California, I remember the events of the last six months, though my life will never be the same.

### Friday 20th February, 2026

The three had gone now, separated from me by the entire punishment system. It's better this way, after what they did.

### Wednesday 18th February, 2026

I couldn't. I couldn't do it knowing what I've done.

### Saturday 17th January, 2026

A cold day, especially for what I was lording over. I shouldn't use the word 'lord' since what has happened. She didn't deserve this. I hope that they slam those fuckers up, they don't deserve anything less than permanently dropped soap.

### Thursday 25th December, 2025

I would say that this is the worst Christmas ever but I can't bring myself to say it. Jeremy seems disgruntled, Taylor is still in her Kristen Stewart mood.

### Wednesday 17th December, 2025

We took Ian up on his offer. Taylor had started to be in this dark mood, it's like having Kristen Stewart in every film as a daughter. Jeremy was just being Jeremy. Ian had changed the place, put some more light fittings in now, I would have had them in a more pastel shade of blue but it's his ranch.

### Thursday 4th December, 2025

I've took the kids to a crappy Yellow Door motel. We'll be safe here for now.

### Tuesday 2nd December, 2025

Jeremy is finally out of the hospital, he left in a brown wheelchair. Taylor isn't shaking that much now, poor girl, showing such a brave spirit. I can still see her mother in her.

### Sunday 30th November, 2025

A date has been set both for the verdict and the funeral. The scum's verdict is be held on February 18. My wife will be laid to rest on January 17. It's where she wanted, where she was born.

### Friday 28th November, 2025

Storms came in today. Jeremy is still stuck in hospital, he didn't seem as pale today. It's just me and Taylor in the shitty government accommodation, we've still got six days left. I couldn't help myself, she has such a resemblance to her mother, she even has those autumn brown eyes. God help me.

### Tuesday 25th November, 2025

I chose to send Jeremy for, what they call, biceps therapy. They say he'll be out soon. I woke up in the middle of last night afraid that I couldn't feel her in my arms. Taylor isn't leaving the house. I don't trust anyone.

### Monday 24th November, 2025

MutualEquity says that our house will require six months to recreate. Apparently, our house received a fire damage rating of 4P. Because of this, the LAPD said that they will increase our government accommodation from 10 days to 12 days.

### Sunday 23rd November, 2025

Ian now has full control over Smosh. He has the sketches, the subscribers, the games channel, the games company and the production company. My life could not be worse.

### Saturday 22nd November, 2025

I...

### Friday 21st November, 2025

I have suuuuch a busy day today. I have a video scheduled with Jeremy Jahns and Hal Rudnik, I know epic crossover right. I also have arranged dinner plans with Philly Defranco, gotta to a Table Talk with him and... sure just roll over, that's cool. I am going to be really tired tonight so to save time, I'm gonna play with you now... Don't tell you're brother but I prefer you, Puki.


End file.
